Past Ties of Love
by NaturalGieling
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Tobi (Obito) casts a jutsu on Naruto which makes him begin to fading into nothing. Sakura seeing this in a moment of panic, she grabs him. Original Story, which is Chapter 1 - 1/2 of Chapter 7, belongs to SakuraFairy1990. Original title was 'A Naruto Fanfic'. Rating may change. SakuraFairy1990 is a beautiful and innocent angel.
1. Chapter 1 - Fading Panic

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Naruto_**** or any of the character. ****_ Naruto_**** and its characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto – sensei**

**Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War Tobi casts a jutsu on Naruto saying "It probably won't change anything but I'm sorry". Sakura sees Naruto fading into nothing and in a moment of panic grabs him. Original Story, which is Chapter 1 through half of Chapter 7, belongs to SakuraFairy1990. **

**Author's Note: I will not overwhelm people who haven't read this story before, so I've decided I'm going to slowly upload new chapters. The first three chapters should up by the time you have read this.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Behind him Hinata was hugging the resurrected form of Neji as Sakura was healing her minor wounds. The war had ended and they were victorious.

"Thank You, Tobi – No – Obito." Naruto said to the man in front of him. Obito took a step forward as he looked Naruto in the face and formed quick hand signs.

"You probably won't be able to change any of the events but at least experience what I took from you so you can save your friend." With that Obito collapsed dead in front of a confused Naruto. Sakura say Naruto fading into nothingness and panicked at the thought of losing him and ran to his side. She grabbed him as everything went dark.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Sakura POV

_The last thing I remember is Naruto disappearing in the middle of the battlefield and grabbing him._ I felt soft grass under myself instead of the rough, rocky ground that I expected to feel. I opened my eyes to see sunlight filtering through trees. _Wait, Trees!_ I sat up quickly looking around confusedly, it looked so familiar. I see Naruto sitting a few feet away looking at me.

"Are you all right Sakura- chan? You've been out for a few hours it's afternoon already." Naruto asked me with concern causing me to blush.

"I'm Fine, just a little confused. Do you know where we are?" I asked still looking around.

"I don't know but I think we are outside of Konoha." He replied. "These woods feel very familiar. So, Sakura-chan are you gonna go back to sleep or can we go look for something to eat. I'm starving." He asked with his signature grin.

"Fine, let's see where we are, baka." I said as I got up heading in the direction I hoped would bring us to a village soon because I was also rather hungry.

As we were walking I thought of how strong Naruto had gotten. _I know he keeps getting stronger so he can bring Sasuke back but I feel like he is getting farther away from me. Once I get some rest from the war I have to train some more or he is going to leave me behind. _I thought. _That battle better him and Obito was so different from anything battle I have ever seen before but Naruto still seems like himself. He still has a comforting presence that can but me at ease._

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" asks Naruto from right behind me.

"W-what?" I asked startled out of my thoughts.

"When we get back to Konoha you wanna go on a date with me to celebrate?" I stopped and turned around. I saw he had his hands behind his head and he just kept walking past me, with a grin. _Yup, same old Naruto._ I thought felling myself blush.

Naruto POV

After following Sakura for 20 mins in silence I could see a road a few yards away, so I figured it was time to break the silence.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" I asked as I placed my hands behind my head.

"W-what?" I heard her shock at having her having her thoughts interrupted.

"When we get back to Konoha, will you go on a date with me to celebrate?" I asked, I saw her stop and turn around but I just kept walking toward the road. In a couple minutes she caught up with me.

"Fine," she said. "but you have to bring me where ever I want No matter how much it costs." She didn't even deny it was a date.

"Yosh!" I cheered as I jumped in the air.

"Act your age, baka" Sakura scolded me with a chuckle.

Look down the road I saw the familiar gates of home about 100 yards away.

"Sakura-chan, look its home." I said as I pointed down the road, then we ran toward the gate. As we reached the gate I noticed something was off with Konoha. It looked like the attack from Pain never happened.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting with the Hokage

**Chapter 2**

Naruto POV

Sakura and I walked through the gate the first thing I noticed was that Baa-chan's head was missing from Hokage Mountain. The next thing I knew and we were surrounded by an ANBU squad.

"What is your business with the Leaf?" commanded a short kid, who by the sound of his voice was no older than 14-15, with silver-gray spiky hair. When I didn't respond he pressed a kunai to my throat threateningly.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted worriedly. I just looked at her. "Wait! We would just like to request an immediate audience with the Hokage."

"Sakura-chan?"

Something is not right, even you should be able to sense that." Sakura said worriedly. "once we talk to Hokage-sama she should be able to sort this out."

"That's no reason to be so worried no one actually means us harm, I would know if they did." She just looked at me curiously but I didn't feel like explaining right now. So we were led by the ANBU to Hokage Tower. Once we arrived the little silver-haired ANBU knocked, then led us in. Sakura was ahead of me and stopped in the doorway frozen from shock.

Sakura POV

As confused by Naruto's comment as I was I let it drop when I realized he wasn't going to elaborate. Following the ANBU toward the Hokage Tower I was trying to figure out want was going on. I had been working directly under Tsunade – shishou for 4 years and I didn't remember seeing any ANBU this young and this kid was clearly a captain. I would have remembered someone so odd. I wasn't sure what was going on but I knew Shishou would explain it once we got there. However once I followed the ANBU into the Hokage's office I froze at the sight that greeted me. The person behind the Hokage's desk could have been Naruto's brother; of course I knew it was the Yondaime. I felt Naruto look around my shoulder to see why I froze.

Naruto POV

"DAD!" I shouted before I could think, do to shock.

The ANBU behind me shoved us through the door and into the office as my dad looked up from his paperwork my shout having got his attention. I blushed thinking, _So much for getting smarter._

"Kakashi, Who are they?" the 4th asked stoically, looking at the silver-haired ANBU. _KAKASHI?!_ I was so shocked I just stood staring at them.

"I don't know, sensei." Kakashi replied sounding bored. "they wouldn't give their names when we found them at the gate. Then the girl with the huge forehead –" Kakashi was cut off by Sakura lunging at him.

"What did you say you little twerp?!" she shouted as she tried to punch Kakashi into next week. I grabbed Sakura expecting this kind of reaction.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan, calm down. You'll get in trouble." I whispered to her.

"Sorry, Naruto." She mumbled embarrassed with her outburst. I just looked at my dad apologetically saying " We sorry, da- Hokage-sama." He nodded his head but I saw the laughter in his eyes as he watched us.

" Kakashi continue."

" As I was saying, sensei" Kakashi said, and you could heard the amusement in his voice, "while asking their names the _girl_ said they needed an immediate audience with you so we led them here."


	3. Chapter 3 - Questions and Answers

**Chapter 3**

Minato POV

" Come In."

Two ANBU came into my office followed by two chakra signatures I didn't recognize that stopped as soon as they reached the doorway. I was going to finish the paperwork I was working on seeing as it was almost done and I wanted to get back home to Kushina as soon as possible.

"DAD!"

That exclamation had my head shooting up so fast I got a kink in my neck. In the door stood a girl about 16 years old with pink hair and green eyes, with a look of shock on her face. She wore the typical chuunin uniform with the Haruno Clan emblem on the right sleeves shoulder and she was wearing a headband that said 'shinobi'. Behind her looking over her shoulder was a 16 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, He was looking a little embarrassed and flustered by his outburst. He wore a bright orange and black jumpsuit and a Leaf headband.

"Kakashi, who are they?" I asked my former student, I noted the look of surprise that crossed the strangers faces at his name.

" I don't know, sensei" came Kakashi's lazy reply, "I tried to get their names but they would give them. Then the girl with the huge forehead —" he was cut off by the girl who tried to attack him. Kakashi didn't even flinch.

"What did you say you little twerp?!" she yelled as she struggled to get to Kakashi but the boy held her and whispered something to her to calm her down. Her outburst reminded me off Kushina and I had to stop from laughing.

The boy gave me an apologetic look as he said "Sorry, da- Hokage-sama." I just nodded in response.

"Kakashi, continue"

"Well as I said, sensei," I heard the laughter in Kakashi's voice, " they wouldn't give their names. Then the _girl_ requested to speak with you immediately so we escorted them here."

"Okay." I replied, "Well now that I am caught up on how you came to be in my office. Why don't you give me your names and what you are doing in this village. I notice one of you is wearing a leaf headband however I have never seen you before," Turning to the girl I said, "then again I have also never seen a 'shinobi' headband either."

Naruto POV

"Um… It's kind of complicated…" Said Sakura trying to think of a believable explanation that wasn't a complete lie.

"We are both Leaf Shinobi, da-"_SHIT._ "Hokage-sama." I spoke up so Sakura would stop worrying, so I figured I might as well drop the bombshell. "However we are from the future."

"You baka!" Sakura yelled and knocked me upside the head.

"OWW – Sakura-chan, what was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my now sore head."

"You need to think before you act , you idiot, or you're never going to became Ho- I mean, just think first or you'll never surpass you father and Tsunade-sama." She scolded.

"He had to know anyways," I mumbled, and regretted it as so as I heard Sakura crack her knuckles. "B- baa-chan would have understood." I added hastily.

"When we get back you should work as shishou's personal assistant for a month before you think of becoming Ho- before you follow your father." She said exasperated.

I heard a chuckle and looked up at dad to see him smiling before his face returned to its stoic mask. However I noticed he still had smiles in his eyes.

Minato POV

To say the boys' statement of being from the future was shocking and left me rather skeptical, but it was too far-fetched to be a lie. So I was left was two choices, either it was true or they had cracked from the pressures of being a shinobi.

"You BAKA!" the girl yelled as she hit him upside the head reprimanding him.

"Oww Sakura- chan" the boy whined rubbing his head "what was that for?"

"You need to think before you act , you idiot, or you're never going to became Ho-" the girl paused, "I mean, just think first or you'll never surpass you father" I noticed her look at me sideways "and Tsunade-sama." She scolded.

"He had to know anyways," he mumbled, becoming nervous when the crack her knuckles "B- baa-chan would have understood."

"When we get back you should work as shishou's personal assistant for a month before you think of becoming Ho-"she sighed again in exasperation "before you follow your father." She was still in full on scolding mode. Even though I didn't understand the conversation I had to laugh because clearly the boy was losing this argument. The boy looked at me and I decided it was time to end the discussion they were having.

"Okay that is enough you two." I said looking at the teens, "ANBU you may leave I'll be fine. Kakashi stay."

"Yes, sensei" came his reply as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Okay, you two. Sit down." I said gesturing to the chairs in front of my desk. "Now, to be honest, I do not believe you when you say you are from the future. Not that you can blame me but I also understand this is too far-fetched to be a lie so I will ask you a couple questions. These are questions that only those in my strict confidences' know the answers to. Understood."

"Yes" they both replied.

"Okay. My wife just learned the sex of our first child."

"Mom is –" whatever the boy was going to say was cut off by a punch he received from the girl.

"I'm sorry for my friend's interruption, you were saying?" Sakura bowing her head to the Hokage.

"I was saying. What is its gender?"

"It's a boy" replied the girl.

"Named Naruto." Added the boy with a smirk.

"Okay, if you know the name. Where did we get it?"

"From Ero-, Jiraiya- sama first book." Said the boy.

"Okay Last question. Who are going to be the child's godparents?"

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama" said the girl.

"I'll believe you for now because all of these have been decided within the last week have not been made public yet." I said "Now pertaining to information about the future only give information that I deem necessary or unimportant out. So in other words don't answer any questions without my say so, there is no reason for unnecessary information to be released. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" replied the girl. The boy just nodded in response lost in thought.

"Good. Now while you are here I will be putting you to work. So I with need you name, rank, and any special skills you have." I said looking at the girl.

"Sakura Haruno, chuunin, S-class medical-nin" said the girl.

"Okay. As you probably know the Third shinobi war ended a couple years ago and we are still low on shinobi, especially medical-nin. Tsunade-sama went into… seclusion… shortly after the war so I am need of another high class medical-nin to train future medical-nin. I will give this job to you a long with working in the hospital." I said.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sakura replied.

"I have one last question for you, who trained you in to be a medical-nin?" I asked.

"Tsunade-sama after she returned to the village." The girl replied.

"Your skills may come in handier than I thought." I turned to the blonde, "Now your turn."

"Naruto Uzumaki" came his shocking reply and I have to say I was glad I was sitting because just hearing his name my legs would have gone out.


	4. Chapter 4 - Naruto explains

**Chapter 4**

Naruto POV

'No unnecessary information.' Even I understood that dad wanted as little information as possible about the future so as not to change anything. However just my name was a dead giveaway and anything I said about myself need explanations I couldn't give. Dad was bright so brilliant anything I said about my fighting skills would have to be explained because Kurama was such a big part of my power but I couldn't say anything about Kurama. I so was not telling my dad I was a 16 year old genin, even if it wasn't my fault but I couldn't explain I was too busy fighting the Akatsuki to take the exam again.

**_"Hey Kit, stop worrying, your even making antsy." _**_came a deep voice from the inside of his consciousness._

_"Kurama? How can I not worry?" I asked. "What do you think I should say? You have hundreds of years of knowledge come up with something, please."_

**_"Just say your name?"_**_ came his reply._

_"What about my rank? Or skills?"_

**_"Have him watch you fight the kid. He'll know you're holding back and that your skills are higher than that of a chuunin and will probably make you a Tokubetsu Jonin."_**_ Kurama said._

I was pulled away from my conversion by my dad speaking to me. "Okay now it's your turn."

"Naruto Uzumaki." was all I said as I shuffled around nervously. I saw the shock cross his face as my name registered in his head, but only for a moment until his 'Hokage mask' was replaced onto his features.

"What's your rank and skills?" dad asked me.

"That's hard to say without a very in depth explanation." I said.

"Anything you can say without an explanation?" He asked.

"I have tw-_" __**"Kit, its three pay more attention to yourself."**_ "Three chakra types, but I been so busy that I haven't had time train them." I said.

"I need to know your rank so that you're not sitting around idly around the village when we are in need of every available shinobi this village has."

"Well, you could access my skills yourself." I said with a smirk. "I could spar against little Kakashi over there."

"Kakashi is a jounin. It would not be much of a match but if he held back a little I could get a good assessment of your skills." Dad said, "I think that's an excellent idea."

_"Looks like dad likes your idea." I told Kurama._

**_"Of course"_**_ Kurama replied smugly._

"Um seeing as you agree with the idea would you mind if we do it tomorrow?" I asked "I am running no sleep for the past few days as I was on an important… mission. I would like to get some sleep before you test me." I glanced at Sakura, she nodded. "We also have to find a really cheap place to stay."

"Um… Naruto I don't have any money on me, I left it in the village before leaving for the… mission." Sakura said looking worried again.

"I don't very much money I me either." I told her and turned to my dad, "You wouldn't know any place we could stay for free until we get some more money, would you da- Hokage-sama?"

Minato POV

"Okay your match can wait until tomorrow. It will be at 1 pm when Kakashi gets off patrol." I replied. "As for where you can stay give me a second to think about that."

As I was thinking about was to do I asked. "How much money do you have with you?"

"About 160 ryō." Naruto replied, blushing.

"Why do you have so little?" Sakura asked him.

"I was gonna ask you to eat ramen with me." Naruto said causing Sakura to blush.

"You, baka." She mumbled.

"So am I to understand neither of you have money or a place to stay?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, da- Hokage-sama." Naruto replied.

"Okay that settles it you'll just have to stay at my house we have two spare rooms that aren't being used at the minute." I noticed Kakashi shift at that moment apparently he still didn't trust them. "I think this is for the best because there will be fewer questions asked about you the better." I said. "But I must warn you my wife has a slight temper."

"Almost… concussion" Naruto mumbled under his breathe rubbing his head.

I was guessing he met Kushina at some point."I hope you won't mind?" I asked.

"Not at all, Hokage-sama." Replied Sakura looking relieved to have somewhere to go.

"Yosh, great idea- dattebayo" Naruto said excitedly. I lifted my eyebrow at his speak it was much like Kushina's when she was excited. I knew I was jumping to conclusions because of his name but his mannerisms were making it clear I was not too far from the mark, unless I was just trying to make something out of nothing. _I am the 4__th__ Hokage I do not jump to conclusions I have to look at everything objectively._ I scolded myself.

"Okay. I say we head home for the night, I need to inform Kushina that we have guests for a while." I said as I got up and headed for the door. "Kakashi take off the mask you are coming to dinner as well, Kushina's orders."

"Fine, sensei" Kakashi replied as he took off his mask and walked out the door.

"On you two, Kushina will be very upset if she starts cooking before she finds out she has more mouths to feed." They got up and followed as we left Hokage Tower. Once we were on the street Sakura pulled Naruto back a bit to have a private conversation on the way to the house.

Sakura POV

"Naruto?" I asked pulling him back from the Yondaime and Kakashi so they couldn't hear us hopefully. "Are you nervous about meeting your mom?"

"I already met her." He said with a smile, but that didn't answer my first question.

"When? How? What is she like?" I was shocked but I could hardly contain myself. I remember when Kakashi told me about Naruto's father when shishou woke up.

_"Sakura, seeing as you are part of Team Kakashi there is something I think you should know." Kakashi said sitting next to me outside shishou's tent._

_"Know what Kakashi-sensei?" I asked Kakashi-sensei was hardly ever this serious outside of missions, and it was rather unsettling._

_"Naruto is the Yondaime's son." I was so shocked I didn't know how to respond._

_"He's what?" I yelled the first thing that came to mind. I thought back to my day in the academy when we were shown the Yondaime's photo, how could I miss the resemblance between the two, when I watched Naruto grow up. It was so obvious they looked so similar, not to mention there are not very many blonde haired and blue eyed shinobi in Konoha._

_"Sakura don't yell. This is still classified information. I am only informing you because you are the only team member that didn't know." Kakashi said._

_"How did Naruto find out?" I asked. _

_"Remember when during Pain's attack Naruto was almost taking over by the Kyuubi?"_

_"Yes" I replied with a shiver._

_"Well, the Yondaime incorporated some of his chakra into the seal so that if Naruto ever lose control of the Kyuubi's chakra he would appear and reseal it temporarily until Naruto was ready to gain control over it." Kakashi said. "Now remember this is all classified information. Naruto has the right to let anyone he wants to know, but until the Godaime says otherwise its need to know."_

_"Then I am on the need-to-know list?" I asked._

_"Yes because you are on the same team as Naruto." Kakashi said, "Any questions?"_

_"Yeah when do you think Tsunade-shishou will let everyone know?"_

_"Probably not until she announces her successor." He said with a chuckle._

_"You make it sound like she has chosen her successor already." I said._

_"She chose her successor before she even became Hokage," he said 'but only she and three other people know who, myself being one of them."_

_I thought about it for a moment, "Naruto" I said breathlessly._

_"As smart as ever I see. Yes it was part of his training with Jiraiya-sama to get ready to take over for Tsunade-sama."_

"I met her the same way I met my dad." Naruto's reply brought me out of my memories. "First she was kind of violent she hit me upside the head." He said laughing. I felt the blood drain out of my face was this really someone I wanted to stay with.

"Do you know why she hit you?" I asked kind of dreading the answer that was coming.

"Yeah" He said scratching the back of his head. "She asked if I knew who she was and I said she was Kurama in disguise." He laughed nervously.

"Kurama?" I asked, I had never heard the name before. Naruto was looking at his dad as he unconsciously touching his stomach, where his seal was. "IT has a name?" I asked.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." He said angrily, "He has feelings as well." I noticed that not only had Naruto gained control over the Kyuubi, he considered it a comrade.

"I'm sorry" I said realizing my mistake. "So what happened with your mom after that?"

"We talked she told me how she fell in love with my dad, she told me about Obito's attack on Konoha," he said "and just before her chakra faded she said she loved me and thank me for letting her be my mom." By the time he finished I saw a tear leave his eye. I reached over and wiped his tear.

"She sounds wonderful." I said grabbing his hand to comfort him, "I can't wait to meet her." He looked so happy talking about his mom, I finally realized just how much pain he had been in growing up. It made me want him to stay that happy forever, I thought blushing.

"She is." was all he said as he squeezed my hand.

"Well, this is home." The Yondaime said stopping in front of a two-story white house with a little porch. There was a lovely front yard with a small flower garden running along the front of the house and a white picket fence. I felt Naruto tense up next to me.

"It'll be fine" I said giving his hand a squeeze this time before heading into the house behind Kakashi and the Yondaime.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sakura Meets Kushina

**Chapter 5**

Minato POV

I decided that I would listen to a little bit of their conversation just to see if they really weren't a threat; seeing as I was not completely convinced they were safe but nothing they did was a threat. We were way low on man power so I deemed them safe and useful but they were still going to be followed by ANBU.

My plan was to listen to bits and pieces but as I listened I just could help but pay attention to every word they said. It really did sound as if they were from the future and if what they were saying was true… there's nothing I can do I have to think of the present not years into the future. However one thing I came to realize and couldn't deny Naruto is mine and Kushina's orphaned son.

"Well, this is my house." I said as we reach our destination. I walked in with everyone close behind me. Once in the house Kakashi went over to the couch and turned the TV on, whereas Naruto and Sakura stayed by the door not sure what to do.

"Minato is that you, you're home early. I haven't even started dinner yet." Kushina said as she came around the corner, then she noticed Naruto and Sakura "Oh, we have guests, Hello I'm Kushina, it's nice to meet you." Even I felt the stress radiate off Naruto.

"Hello, I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you" when Naruto didn't speak after her she hit him saying " Remember your manners, baka."

"Ow, Sakura-chan." I didn't have to look around to know he was rubbing his head "I'm Naruto, dattebayo" I looked at him to see he had a huge grin on his face.

"Kushina, Naruto and Sakura are going to be staying with us. They have some special circumstances and I want as little information out about them as possible so I figured staying here was best." I told Kushina.

"Special circumstances?" she asked raising an eyebrow, I had expected this.

"Well, they're from the future." I told her seeing as she was one of the few people in the village I trusted completely. "I think it would cause fewer questions to be asked if they are known as my guests. I want as few facts about the future as possible."

"Okay, dear." Kushina said, but I could tell she was full of questions "well I guess I have to make more food for dinner." She headed back toward the kitchen a second later she was calling back out, "Kakashi come help me with the vegetables, we really need to practice cooking seeing as you live by yourself, it's not healthy to eat take-out as much as you do." Kakashi got up grumbling under his breathe about cooking being too much work.

"Why do I show you to your rooms so you can relax before dinner?" I asked as I turned around to Naruto and Sakura, "You probably have around an hour until dinner I ready."

"Yes please Hokage-sama" Sakura said and Naruto just nodded he seemed to be thinking about something.

"When we're at home just call me Minato" I said with a smile

"Okay" they replied.

"Well the rooms are upstairs, follow me" I said heading up the stairs. "The rooms on the right are the guest rooms, they are connected by a bathroom but door lock for privacy."

"I so need a shower after the wa- umm, mission" Naruto said "Sakura-chan, can I take a shower first? Please?!"

"Alright , just because you smell worst" Sakura said giggling " I don't have anything to change into anyway."

"If you want I can ask Kushina if she has spare clothes you can borrow." I said "Naruto do you need any clothes?"

"No thanks, I have a scroll full of civilian clothes I can wear until my tracksuit is clean." Naruto Said.

"Sakura?"

"I would appreciate it. Thank you." Sakura responded. So I turned and headed downstairs.

Sakura POV

I watched as Naruto's dad went down the stairs. "Come get me when you done. I'm going to go help your mom with dinner." I told Naruto. I could tell he was tense, I figured it was from being near his parents. "I don't trust Kakashi-sensei in the kitchen." I said trying to make him relax.

"Yeah" Naruto started laughing, "Thanks Sakura-chan"

"Don't' mention it" I said smiling, "Just relax and be your regular knuckle-headed self." I headed toward the top as the stairs and turned around, "what should I call your mom?" I asked

"I'm not sure but I know she kept her clan name because she thought she was the last member of the clan." Naruto said.

"Okay" and with that I headed downstairs as he walked into the room at the end of the hall. Once down stairs I headed for the kitchen.

"Um, Mrs. Uzumaki?" I said as I walked into the room. Naruto's mom turned around to look at me.

"Oh Sakura, You can just call me Kushina." Naruto's mom replied "Minato told me you need some clothes to change into."

"I do, but not until Naruto is done with his shower" I answered, "I was actually wondering if you wanted some help with dinner?"

"More hands are always welcome, dattebane" Kushina said excitedly "Oops ignore that I just got a little excited." I just giggled because she reminded me of Naruto.

"So what would you like me to do?" I asked

"Well you could cut up those vegetables." She said pointed at the started vegetables, "Kakashi took off as soon as Minato went outside to do the gardening, I swear that boy is going to be a fat, lazy old man if he keeps this up." She sighed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked giggling at the image it conjured.

"Because that boy is so unmotivated and all he does is eat take-out, well except when I make Minato bring him home with him." She said exasperated.

"Well I can tell you he will live for a long time." I told her, " but I thing all prodigies give off that lazy atmosphere, well except Naruto. However he's always been a bundle of energy." I laughed.

"So there is still hope for Kakashi is what you're saying?" she asked.

"Well not really" I replied "But he's alive and well in the future. Of course being a little more aware of his limits would give me less headache." I added with a growl.

"Sounds like you are rather close to Kakashi in the future?" she asked as she took the vegetables and added them to the stir-fry.

"He was my genin sensei when I graduated from the academy, then when I made chuunin he was my squad leader?" I told her. "Is there anything else I can help with?"

"You could set the table, plates are in that cupboard." She said pointing "Are you saying you had a permanent squad of chuunin?"

"It was a permanent squad but it wasn't chuunin" I said grabbing plates "I was the only chuunin there were three ANBU and Naruto." I saw the look she gave me "We had some special circumstances but it's not my place to talk about it though. It for –"

"Sakura-chan are you in the kitchen?" Naruto said coming around into the kitchen. I almost dropped the plates who knows. Because of that guilty feeling you get when you were talking about someone then they come in the room?

"Yes of course I am, baka. Naru–" I froze when I looked at Naruto. It was the first time I had seen him in civilian clothes, he always wore that bright orange jumpsuit. Granted the t-shirt was still that bright orange but he also had on some black pants that fit him like a glove and his headband was tied around bicep on his short sleeve. I had to admit he looked sexy in civilian clothes. _WAIT DID I JUST THINK NARUTO WAS SEXY?_ I felt a lite blush touch my face.

"-chan? Sakura-chan?" when I finally snapped out of it Naruto was about two inches from my face waving his hand. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Wh- what?' I asked as I blushed so hard it would have put Hinata to shame.

"I asked if you are alright?" he said concerned "Your face is redder than Hinata's"

"IT IS NOT!" I said, "I'm fine, just a little tired and I was shocked to see you in civilian clothes." Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, if you say so" Naruto said "I am done in the bathroom if you want your shower."

"Took you long enough" I said with mock exasperation.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts" he grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Kushina, do I have time for a shower before dinner?" I asked

"There is about 20 minutes." Kushina replied "I go get you some clothes."

"I watch the dinner" Naruto volunteered, causing me to look at him. "I do know how to cook Sakura-chan I have always lived on my own, so just go get your shower." With that I followed Kushina out of the kitchen and back upstairs.


	6. Author's Note 1 - Some Problems

AU: This entire piece is to explain to the readers, follower and reviews of this story about and what's going on.

* * *

I'd like to first say the way I've decide to post chapters is write a chapter of a story before posting it's previous chapter and starting the next one. Example: I Finish chapter 4, I post chapter 3 and start writing chapter 5.

Sorry about the the delay on the chapter being posted, I've been preoccupied with a whole lot. Started with breaking up with my girlfriend, who I proposed to and got laughed at for (when I made the proposal you'd see in a fucking movie); then came a vacation I completely forgot about and now looking for a job. But I'm working on chapters 7 & 8 the best I can.

Also I'd like to announce that after Chapter 8, this story will become a cooperative story with Devin Warren. Also Chapter 9 and 10 will be written by him. After those two chapter will be mine, so we will be going back and forth with the story. But with my head being where it is. I'm not sure when exactly I'll get the next chapter up, but it will be sometime soon.

Hopefully you guys can hold out just a little longer.

* * *

I think this would alos be the best time to answer some of the reviews, with little to no detail that could contain spoilers for future chapers.

**pharix**: I'm posting and editing what I was given by SakuraFairy1990, I promise that after chapter 7 that the POV with remain 2nd and 3rd person.

**Mad Library Scientist**: As for the Rasenshuriken, Sage Mode and Bijuu Mode don't worry they will be shown.

**Beautiful-Tyrant77**: Thank you for the review, hopefully you will enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

And I will be hosting a poll for the fans, so they can get involved within the decides of the story. Please leave a review for your answers, because I don't need my Private Messaging Inbox filled with responses. So here is the first poll.

Since Naruto mastered Sage Mode, do you believe that I should get Minato to become a Toad Sage? Why or why not?

1) Yes with complete mastery like Naruto

2) Yes with imperfect completion like Jiraiya

3) No, he shouldn't at all.

* * *

Don't forget to Read and Review, if you haven't followed this story and you enjoy it. Then, you are shit out of luck. Also check out my Pokemon story, and stories like New chance by Hektols, The Uzumaki Tales: Return of the Whirlpool by jbriz and Uzumaki Prodigy by Uwaah; These stories are really interesting and to understand the commitment behind someone to write a story, you need to read these.


	7. Chapter 6 - Dinner With the 4th Hokage

**I'd like to thank all of the amazing fans who are giving the support that this story is getting especially the following people:**

05rolive

AllForHighspeed0516

Tyrant77

BitchSwerveItsRoselie

CherryTree230

CruxisRemnants

Darkside69

DfangOO

Dknight27

I'm Not A Princess

Jmann23

Mad Library Scientistt

Minato Namikaze Uzamaki

NaruSaku1995

NeozItachi

SMMA

SakuraFairy1990

chan101

dbzgtfan2004

dragonfly91

eternalfox92680

griffindork93

sortofbored

hoozemykarabelov

brycelke

Habu2010

ngan

The DragonBard

tiggernator91

vsncheze

xrail

XWF1000

Thanks to all of your amazing support we reached 3,000 Views. But I think the Review Count can do better. Until we get 60 reviews or 10 Reviews for the each chapter, I won't post another chapter. After that every ten reviews I will post the next chapter, once I finished the chapter after the one posted. (Ex. Chapter 5 posted means Chapter 6 is complete, and Chapter 7 is being written.) I don't care if you re-post a comment you wrote for the original story, I just want something that tells me your opinion.

* * *

**Replies to the Review Comments from the Author's note:**

**rbeast****: I commend your for your comment. I completely understand your point, but I hope I can live up to everyone expectations.  
**

**Dknight27: I'm going to be completely honest with you on something. When I originally read this story I thought the plot between Naruto and Sakura's relationship developing through a time travel scenerio was a great idea , but the name "A Naruto Fanfic" was a bad name. I originally offered the name to SakuraFairy1990, but after not updating the story and me struggling with an idea for my own Naruto fanfiction, I felt like I had a responsiblity in taking over this story and turning it into a freaking gold mine that she can be proud she started digging into.  
**

**Guest: Im sorry but What?! 3?! I don't understand, you can't just say a number and leave it at that. I really hate that, one word/number comments are nothing but spam to me.  
**

**Now onto the story, "Past Ties of Love" Chapter 6...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto POV**

I stood in the Kitchen waiting for my mom to get back. I took a sniff around since my comrade ship with Kurama my senses have gotten heightened, so I could smell the fish that were cooking in the oven, the rice in the cooker, and the vegetable stir-fry that was on the stove. I could tell the stir-fry was missing something so I tasted it and added some seasonings.

I tasted it again and decided it was good. I was always a good cook or at least that's what old man 3rd would tell me when I could convince him to eat with me when I was younger. After his death I didn't have anyone to cook for, at least not until I trained with Ero-sennin. That's when my cooking really got better, but seeing as it was only me at home I eat at Ichiraku's or had instant ramen.

"Sakura was skeptical but it would seem you do know how to cook." I jumped when I heard my mom's voice especially because she sounded slightly agitated. "She kept grumbling about how you couldn't possibly know how to cook because you only eat instant ramen." I gulped as I turned around.

"I sometimes eat at Ichiraku's, I just don't like to cook for just myself" I tried to justify my actions but she still looked slightly ticked so I decided to change the subject. "So..umm…what should I call you? Mrs. Uzumaki?"

"Only if you want to get pummeled." SHIT THAT MADE HER EVEN MADDER… SAVE ME "I like to be called by my name" she said "or you can call me Nee-san like Kakashi does."

"Ah…Kushina's fine, mo- Kushina-san" I said kind fearing for my life.

"Drop the –san and you'll be just fine." Mom said and I saw her temper flare "So why don't you cook for yourself?" she asked advancing on me. Just then the door opened and dad came in followed by Kakashi.

"Oh Naruto," dad said as me saw me, "are you helping Kushina with dinner?"

"Um… Not really. I just added some seasoning to the stir-fry" I said. I saw mom taste some.

"I think all the stir-fry credit goes to you" she said with a smile, "It tastes better than mine."

"Thanks" I mumbled at the compliment.

"You're welcome" mom said as she turned to my dad and Kakashi, "Now you two go clean up, Kakashi when you're done set the table. Naruto go tell Sakura that dinner is ready and I want everyone at the table in 5 minutes." Thankfully her temper went down so I headed upstairs to get Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" I yelled as I knocked on the door to Sakura's room, "Are you ready for dinner?"

"I'm ready" She said as she opened the door. My breathe caught as I looked at her, she was wearing a pink dress that was a little darker than her hair, it clung right to her body and when to about mid-thigh. "Naruto don't stare like that it's weird."

"Ah, right sorry, I think you look really nice." I said and noticed she was blushing again, "Ah…anyway my mom said she wants everyone to the table in 5 minutes."

"Okay, let's go" Sakura closed the door behind her and headed down the stairs.

"Sakura-chan, why did you tell my mom I only eat ramen?" I asked "she was pretty pissed and she doesn't even know I'm her son."

"She was just concerned for your health" Sakura said, "She's like that with Kakashi-sensei as well."

"Concerned for my health?! If dad hadn't come in I think she was going to beat me to a pulp" I shivered at the memory.

"I think you're over reacting." Sakura said "she is one of the kindest, most caring people I have met." I froze in the middle of the living room shocked, I mean it's true mom was kind and caring but I think it was time Sakura was shone reality.

"Ne Sakura-chan, do you remember learning about Konoha's fiercest kunoichi in the academy?" I asked.

"Of course it was a big part of my kunoichi classes we had to remember them, though some only had nicknames." She said looking at me curiously.

"Well my mom was on that list." I said

"Really, I don't remember her name." Sakura said.

"That's because the 3rd blocked my parents' names from all records." I told her, "Anyway my mom was known as 'The Bloody Habanero'." I saw Sakura face pale a little, that meant she remember who she was. "Anyway we should get to the table."

"But she got that name for being almost a fierce as shishou on the battlefield." She was still in shock.

"Actually she got it in the academy. Now let's go" with that I headed into the kitchen.

"You're late." Mom said with a mock threat in her voice.

"Sorry" I said sitting down with a big smile "I was so shocked by how nice the dress looked on Sakura it took a while for my brain to work again." Mom just shook her head and dad smiled.

"I'll let it pass this time" mom said pointing her fork at me "But, you better be on time next time."

"Yes, Kushina" Sakura and I said in unison. Mom turned her attention to Sakura.

"What was that you were saying about your squad while you were helping me make dinner? You got cut off in what you were saying." Mom asked her.

"Well I can really say more than I did because it more Naruto's thing to talk about." Sakura said as she looked at me.

"Really?" mom asked "Why would you need to work with three ANBU members? Can you tell us?" I could see she was curious it was almost killing her; I looked at dad to see what he thought.

"Just give as vague an outline as possible." Dad said with a smirk.

"Well originally the squad was just Sakura-chan, me, and Kakashi-sensei the Hokage formed it so we could save our teammate who was stolen by Oroc- a snake. But Kakashi-sensei overused his Sharingan on a mission my friend the Kazekage." I said taking a breath and let it sink in because I saw Kakashi-sensei struggling with being a teacher.

"I am a teacher?" Kakashi asked shocked

"Yup!" I said "Anyway after saving Gaara kaki-sensei ended up in the hospital so the Hokage" It is so weird not being able to calling her Baa-chan "Add Yamato- taicho to the group as a replacement and to help me keep my chakra under control, it took a while but I finally managed to get control" "Don't get cocky Kit." I laughed "Then of course Sai was from a special branch of the ANBU and his job was to spy on me, but he soon became one of our comrades even if he is socially awkward." I laughed and looked at Sakura, she smiled. "That about all there is to know about our squad."

"So was I a good teacher?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but your genin test was so hard ours was the only team you ever passed." I told him.

"Really does that mean you two are powerful because of me?" Kakashi asked.

"I think that's enough about Kakashi's teaching skills" dad said "He doesn't need a bigger ego."

"Sensei!" Kakashi said sounding insulted.

"Only joking" dad said smiling "Anyway how did you learn to cook so well? Did one of your parents teach you?"

"No, I don't have any parents. They died when I was really young so I don't remember them" I said feeling really awkward, Sakura was looking at me with a worried look, so I smile at her "I was taught by one of the civilians that the Hokage hired to care for me, I had masters the basics by the time I was 7."

"Oh, I'm sorry" dad said.

"Don't be they were both great shinobi who died protecting me and the village" I said smiling widely "I am very proud to be their son." I felt the need to warn them by saying they were my parents but I just couldn't find the words and next thing I knew my mom was squeezing me tight and crying for me.

"Mo – Kushina?" I asked a little, okay a lot, unsure what to do.

"You poor thing" she sobbed onto my shoulder "no one should have to live without a family, it's just too lonely."

"Umm…" was about the only thing I could say.

"I know" mom exclaimed as she sat up wiping her tears. "While you're here you two are both going to be part of the family, dattebane." She said excitedly "Naruto could totally pass as your brother or cousin or something, dattebane. What do you think Minato?"

"I think it's up to them." Dad said. Sakura and I looked at each other I nodded to her raised eyebrow.

"I think it's a good idea." Sakura spoke for us "Less questions would be asked if it was thought we were your relatives." I just nodded in agreement not sure what I would say, if I could speak at all.

"Then it settled" mom said as she spend the rest of dinner rambling on and on about her friend Mikoto who had her second son due in a couple weeks and how they planned to shop for some baby stuff the next day. I tuned most of it out as I thought about what I was going to do about this whole situation. After dinner I excused myself saying I was really tired and headed upstairs, twenty minutes later I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in, Sakura-chan" I answered.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" she asked concerned "you haven't been yourself."

"I'm fine" I said "I'm just trying to figure out what to do. I don't think I have ever thought this much in my life."

"Of course you haven't baka" Sakura said as she sat on the bed next to me "You're not known as the number one unpredictable, knuckle-headed ninja because you think all the time."

"I just want to know what I should do." I stated.

"You'll figure it out when the time comes." She said reassuringly.

"What about getting home?" I asked "And should I warn my parents about what is going to happen to them on my birthday?"

"Do you remember the hand signs Obito used to case the jutsu he used?" Sakura asked.

"No..."

"Then, I think that whatever free time we have should be spend at the library to see what we can find on time-travel and space-time jutsus;" Sakura said "Then, we can figure out how to get home, and maybe by then you will have decided if you want to change the future. It's something you have to decide."

"Yeah you're right." I sighed.

"I think for now you should get some sleep, you have been up for 3 days straight and played a major role in the war. You have to be exhausted." Sakura said as she got up and walked toward the door, as she reached it she turned and looked at me "remember to stop thinking so much and just be yourself."

"Yeah. Good night Sakura-chan" I replied.

"Good night, Naruto" Sakura closed the door behind her; I rolled over and closed my eyes as sleep overwhelmed my exhausted body.

* * *

Also I'd like to mention this comment to whoever the asshole was that made the comment _(That I deleted because it was uncalled for and by a someone named Sakura is a Bitch, which was a guest visitor)_ that said, "No one gives a fuck about your sad life story, and writing that so people can read it is just sad.. Your a worthless nobody behind a screen that loves that bitch Sakura being with Naruto, no wonder your girlfriend denied you." My comment to you is "What the hell?!" First off, I love writing fanfiction because they allow me to release my emotions that I normal can't show in public. Second, the reason that I shared my personal issues is so people don't think I've stopped writing the story.

But thank you so much for reading, my name is NaturalGieling and I will reply to guys later._ Bye..._


	8. Author's Note 2 - Reminder and Answers

AU: This entire piece is a reminder and answer the readers, followers and reviews of this story about and what's going on.

* * *

Thanks to all of your amazing support we reached 3,000 Views. But I think the Review Count can do better. Until we get 60 reviews or 10 Reviews for the each chapter, I won't post another chapter. After that every ten reviews I will post the next chapter, once I finished the chapter after the one posted. (Ex. Chapter 5 posted means Chapter 6 is complete, and Chapter 7 is being written.) I don't care if you re-post a comment you wrote for the original story, I just want something that tells me your opinion. Author's Notes do count towards the 60 for the next chapter, but not the ten for each chapter.

* * *

And I'm hosting a poll for the fans, so they can get involved within the decides of the story. Please leave a review for your answers, because I don't need my Private Messaging Inbox filled with responses. So here is the first poll.

Since Naruto mastered Sage Mode, do you believe that I should get Minato to become a Toad Sage?

1) Yes with complete mastery like Naruto

2) Yes with imperfect completion like Jiraiya

3) No, he shouldn't at all.

**Poll is located on my profile page for you to vote. After the Official Chapter 8 has been posted.**

* * *

**Replies to the Review Comments from Chapter 6:**

**griffindork93: **You asked "Does Kushina know she's his mother and is just pretending to be dense?" My answer is think about Naruto's reaction to Hinata and tell me. *Laughs* But, all joking aside in Chapter 8, I plan to reveal a minimal amount of answers for everyone.

**I'm Not A Princess: **I am very glad I was able to make your birthday a little bit special by posting a new chapter of "Past Ties of Love". Happy Birthday!

**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: **I'm glad you can see why I post my author reviews.

**Dknight27: **Sorry to disappoint you but little Sasuke won't be shown in the next chapter plus, I need to fix some things I don't know the answer to. Like: _Why is Kakashi a teenager? _or_ How far is Kushina?_

**Mokomaru: **Another great review, you are loyal as a follower. You have a great reviews, not letting the review be too long or too short. I'm looking forward to reading more reviews.

**Lonely Athena: **Honestly I don't normally get angry with hater like I did, but to insult me and give my ex-girlfriend an excuse like they did was uncalled for which caused be to burst with anger.

**For a future note to everyone, I will update you on vacations that I take., because I feel the readers should know why stuff isn't getting posted. **

* * *

Don't forget to Read and Review, if you haven't followed this story and you enjoy it. Then, you are shit out of luck. Also check out my Pokemon story, "Pokemon: A New Beginning" (The best stories I wrote entirely) and stories like New chance by Hektols, The Uzumaki Tales: Return of the Whirlpool by jbriz and Uzumaki Prodigy by Uwaah; These stories are really interesting and to understand the commitment behind someone to write a story, you need to read these. Please tell others about this story and lets get us 60 reviews.


	9. Chapter 7 - Father and Son Time

**I can understand that people are livid of what I wrote in the last Author's note, after all I got a lot of hateful reviews, But you guys and girl need to understand something, that I hopefully you will forgive me for. ****_I LIED_****_. _****I lied to see if you reader are truly loyal to this story and also to give myself time to finish chapters 7 and 8. I've been ****_REALLY _****behind as of late with the writing. It started with my last minute vacation to New York , the state not the city. Then 4 graduation parties and the planning of my own, along with my applying for college and looking for a job. Honestly if I could sell some of the short stories I've made not based on any shows, animes or books I would and publish my own book of short stories. But I'm not completely original when it comes to things. But hopefully you can forgive me and hopefully I can get Chapter 8 up soon.**

* * *

**Current Results to the poll are:**

**1) Yes, with complete mastery like Naruto - with 0 votes**

**2) Yes, with imperfect completion like Jiraiya - with 1 vote**

**3) No, he shouldn't at all - with 2 votes**

**Poll is located on my account. Poll with close after the posting of Chapter 10.**

* * *

**Replies to the Review Comments from the Author's Note 2:**

**Mad Library Scientist****: My answer to your reply is above. Great name just need the perfect picture for your profile. Like Doctor who, who I still have been told but being to lazy to watch.**

**NaruSaku1995: My answer to your reply is above also I like your picture.**

**Zatheko: My answer to your reply is above, also thank you for the comment about the story.**

**Lonely Athena: I did release my anger, also I was atleast hoping to get the reviews past the number of followers. But I guess I pissed people off.**

**Sasu-chan101: My answer to your reply is above in Lonely Athens's reply.**

**EmilyLovesbooks: Poll is located in my profile.**

**All Guests: I posted, happy now? Plus I didn't demand, I asked but with a mean lie. There's a huge difference.**

**Kingof252: Lets hope you like Chapter 7 as well.**

**Now onward to Chapter 7 of "Past Ties of Love".**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I woke up the next day to my mom shaking me awake.

"Naruto," she said giving me a shake "Minato said you are supposed to meet him and Kakashi at training ground 7 in 20 mins."

"Okay" I mumbled rolling over "Just let me sleep 10 more minutes. Please mom?"

"Mom?" She asked curiously "It's me Kushina." That snapped me awake, I just reacted to her voice waking me up like it was natural. _Is this what is would have been like if they never died?_

"I'm sorry" I said sheepishly "I didn't mean anything. You we're just so…so…um…

motherly." I scrabbled to cover my slip-up.

"It's not like you have to be that sorry" she laughed "I am going to be a mom in a few months, so motherly is a good thing. Now get up you don't want to be late for a meeting with the Hokage do you?" She was still laughing as she left my room. I breathed a sigh of relief, _from now on Sakura-chan is going to have to wake me up so I don't slip-up again._ I got up and found a regular jounin outfit the foot of my bed, _Must be dad's it might be a little loose. _I figured I was supposed to wear it because my clothes were still drying. So I put it on and I was right it was a little big but not by much. It felt kind of weird to wear something other than my tracksuit, I never wore anything else (except for the couple times I had to go as a civilian when I was with Ero-Sennin). I headed down stairs to the kitchen, where mom was making herself a sandwich.

"Mo- Kushina can I have a glass of milk before I leave?" I asked.

"Of course, Naruto." Mom said as she pointed at a cupboard "cups are in that cupboard."

"Thanks." I said grabbing a glass.

"You don't have to thank me" Mom said as she put a hand on her hip and waved her butter knife at me. "I told you last night as long as you're here your family." I felt myself smile.

"Umm… Yeah" I said finishing my drink. "Well gotta go don't want to keep da- Minato waiting." Seeing as I was running late I took to the rooftops and arrived at the training grounds on time. I saw dad laying down just staring at the sky, so I hid my chakra and silently waked up to him and stood just out of his line of sight.

"I thought only Nara's watched clouds." I said. Dad jumped up so fast I doubled over in laughter.

"Oh. Naruto it's just you." Dad said with a sigh, "I didn't know you arrived, I didn't feel your chakra at all."

"Yup, just me." I said "I'm great at hiding my chakra I had it perfected by the time I was 10, I like to play pranks but my chakra is really noticeable so I learned to hide it."

"Definitely a useful skill for pranking." Dad said smiling.

"So how long until Kakashi gets here?" I asked, "If it's anything like my time we still have an hour or more before he gets here."

"So he's still late in the future?" Dad asked. "You know he wasn't always this bad. Does he ever say why he's late?"

"Yeah" I said smirking "but it generally a lie. Expect maybe once when I was twelve. He showed up 3 hours late he said it was because of an Icha Icha movie coming out. Go figure."

"Icha Icha?" Dad asked curiously

"There Ero-Sennin's books. I think the first one gets released in a couple weeks." I said.

"Ero-Sennin?"

"Oh sorry. That's just what I call him." I said sheepishly "You probably call him Jiraiya-sensei."

"You call Jiraiya-sensei Ero-Sennin and get away with it?" Dad asked surprised.

"Baa-chan said it was because he thought of me as a grandson." I said "But she did almost fall over in laughter the first time she heard me call him that."

"Your baa-chan seems to be close to him. Here I thought all women ran from him." Dad said.

"Of course baa-chan close to him." I said confused, then I remember he didn't know who baa-chan was, "Baa-chan is Tsunade."

"You must be pretty special to call Tsunade-sama 'baa-chan' and not end up in the hospital." Dad said as he looked at me curiously.

"Of course I am" I said with a cocky grin "I'm going to be a Hokage to surpass all before."

"Oh really?" Dad asked with a smile.

"Of course. It's been my goal since I was in the academy." I responded "There's just one jutsu I would like to learn and I was wondering If you would teach me?"

"Really. Why me?" Dad asked curiously.

"Well, I was gonna ask Kakashi-sensei once we got back to Konoha, but I ended up here?" I Said.

"Still why me?" Dad asked.

"Because I want to learn the Hiraishin no Jutsu," I said "and who better to teach me than the creater, dattebayo!"

"How about I teach you something easier like my Rasengan?" Dad asked a little apprehensively.

"I can already do that." I said "I want to be a flash like you."

"You can do my Rasengan?" Dad asked confused.

"Yeah Ero-Sennin taught it to me when I was 12." I said.

"12?" dad asked in disbelief.

"Yup" I said "It took me three weeks to master it. Do you want to see?" (AU: From this point on it's all my writing)

"Wait! You're telling me you mastered the Rasengan in three weeks?!" Dad said with his eyes looking like they could pop out of his skull at any minute. All I could to is nod in response of his question. Once he calmed himself from his shock, he looked at me with a heart-touching smile. Then sticks his right arm out, palm up and begins to form a little blue sphere of pure charka. "That's truly amazing. It took me three year to create this jutsu and it took Jiraiya-sensei three months to master. Will you show me?"

"Sure!" I quickly yelled in excitement.

**Normal POV:**

When Naruto made Shadow Clone and he looked over to his dad, who seemed confused. Before Minato got the change to ask the question on his mind, Naruto decided to answer it for him. "The Reason I am using a shadow clone for the Rasengan is because it allows me to keep an eye out for any enemies trying to sneak behind, plus it's easier to form it."

"That's understandable reason, when you say it like that; it's not easy trying to focus on creating a Rasengan and an eye on your opponent." Minato says as Naruto and his clone begin to form the blue spiraling sphere of chakra. Once Naruto's Rasengan was complete, the clone poofed out of existence and Minato could help but smile at the young man.

Just as began to say something when, Kakashi was seen showing up but by being pulled by his ears by Sakura and Kushina. "Ouch! Crazy Red- and Pink-headed -"

Kakashi was then cut off when Sakura pulled him closer to him and began yelling in his ear. "If the next word is what I think it is, you won't have to worry about sparring with Naruto because I'll break every bone in your body, heal you and repeat till I grow bored." Kakashi could to nothing but feel a large lump in his throat.

Minato gently places his hand on his students shoulder and ease him. "With all threats aside from Sakura, I'm glad to see Kakashi isn't three hours late as usual." Kakashi just looked at his sensei with his one eye in slight irritation. But Minato continued with his little speech. "This sparing match is to determine the rank I shall place Naruto at. But to make sure this sparring doesn't turn into a blood bath, I have decided to add three rules."

Using his finger as a counter for the rules. "Rule number one: The winner with be determined through knockout or my decision of whether or not a person is unable to continue. Rule number two: Kakashi can't you his lightning blade. Rule Number three: Death strikes towards each other with your we agree to the terms?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama/Sensei!" Both Kakashi and Naruto said together. With that being said, Kushina, Sakura and Minato move into the tree surrounding the training grounds.

Minato seeing the two drop into their fighting stances, he place his right arm perfectly straight into the air. "Okay let the sparring match between Kakashi and Naruto begin!" Placing his arm down signaling the beginning of the fight.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget that the poll to this story is located on my profile page. But yeah, my name is NaturalGieling and I will reply to guys later.****_ Bye..._**


	10. Chapter 8 - Battle of Ranks with Kakashi

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, kinda in a rush as of the next couple of weeks, but everything will be okay, man. (Sorry about the accent, if it insults you.)**

* * *

**Current Results to the poll are:**

**1) Yes, with complete mastery like Naruto - with 6 votes**

**2) Yes, with imperfect completion like Jiraiya - with 2 vote**

**3) No, he shouldn't at all - with 4 votes**

**Poll is located on my account. Poll with close after the posting of Chapter 10.**

* * *

**Replies to the Review Comments from the Chapter 7:**

**griffindork93: I'm sorry about the confusing involving Chapter, it wasn't easy to make up a third rule at the last minute. But thank you for your reviews and remaining loyal.**

**xNINJABLADE45x: Thank you for your reviews and remaining loyal.**

**Dknight27: I'm sorry about the confusing involving Chapter, it wasn't easy to make up a third rule at the last minute. But thank you for your reviews and remaining loyal.**

**Now onward to more of "Past Ties of Love".**

* * *

**_Last time on Past Ties of Love:_**

_Using his finger as a counter for the rules. "Rule number one: The winner with be determined through knockout or my decision of whether or not a person is unable to continue. Rule number two: Kakashi can't you his lightning blade. Rule Number three: Death strikes towards each other with your kunai. Do we agree to the terms?"_

_"Yes, Hokage-sama/Sensei!" Both Kakashi and Naruto said together. With that being said, Kushina, Sakura and Minato move into the tree surrounding the training grounds._

_Minato seeing the two drop into their fighting stances, he place his right arm perfectly straight into the air. "Okay let the sparring match between Kakashi and Naruto begin!" Placing his arm down signaling the beginning of the fight. _

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kakashi seeing his sensei place his arm down, quickly throws 3 smoke bombs wrapped within explosive tags towards Naruto. Moments before the bombs explode into a fiery black cloud of smoke and ash, Naruto creates two shadow clones and launches them into the bombs; as he escapes into the forest and tries to attack Kakashi from behind by running around the forest.

Kakashi seeing this display of strategy, quickly pulls his headband up from over his scarred Sharigan eye. Naruto seeing this, decides to plan his next stage of attacks on the young jonin, where he begins with a series of handsign then a large poof. Kakashi seeing the smoke, he decides to heads over towards the area; only to find 3 Narutos. "I see you found me, Kakashi. But even with your Sharigan alone, you'll never be able to defeat me. So come at me with everything you got." Naruto says with a smirk on his face.

"You think so, I guess I will show you that you're wrong!" Kakashi seeing this runs through a series if handsigns that seems to look like something for a fire jutsu. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu." Aiming a large fireball the size of a small house at Naruto, who quickly dodges and jumps towards a nearby river with his clones. Kakashi seeing this quickly runs through another series of handsigns. "Water Style: Twin Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Naruto with little time to react, starts commanding his clone. "Throw me towards Kakashi, now!" The clones doing as they are commanded throw their creator towards the Jonin, as then receive piercing hits from the two water dragons; making them poof out of existence.

As Naruto flies towards Kakashi full-speed, he tackles him; which leads them to roll across the ground a few time that end with Naruto on top of Kakashi, but only for Kakashi to poof'd out of existence which indicated that he was a shadow clone. "Kakashi! Come out and let me end this already, I know you're barely got any chakra left. So come and admit defeat!" Without any warning, Naruto is suddenly pulled into the ground leaving only his head out.

Kakashi then walks from a clearing in wood towards Naruto's head. "Well it looks like I win, but what an embarrassing way you lose for you, eh Naruto? To lose by some of the most ridiculous Justus made."

"The head-hunter jutsu? Nice move, but I'm not as gullible as you think Kakashi!" Suddenly Naruto poof'd out of existence, and come out from a different clearing that Kakashi did. "But I have to admit, you just as good but not as strong compared to when you where my sensei. Even of you used Chidori on me it won't work."

"Oh… You think my Chidori won't do anything then let's see if it's true or not." With that being said, Kakashi quickly began a series of handsigns ending with his palm directed towards the ground. Minato quickly seeing gets ready to jump in, when suddenly is grabbed by a Naruto looking at him to be quiet and don't move. Then the sudden noise of birds chirping can be heard as massive sparks of lightning erupt from Kakashi's hand. Kakashi run forward at top speed and thrusts his hand in towards Naruto, who doesn't seem to be worried. "CHIDORI!" Kakashi yells as the lightning covered hand pierces through the chest of Naruto. "Think it's over, I'm just sorry it ended the way it did."

A sudden chuckle of laughter is heard coming from Naruto. "You're right it is over, just not the way you think it is."Kakashi just looks at the blond with a confused look on his face. "Boom." Suddenly the blond explodes, not leaving a smoking field of ash but a massive amount of orange paint and an unconscious Kakashi who is covered from head to toe in the orange paint. The Naruto in the group of spectators jumps down from the tree and works towards the middle of the field. "Explosive Paint Clones, originated from the Explosive Shadow Clones. One of my most ridiculous but greatest jutsus I have ever made." Almost like realizing what he said was hilarious, Naruto beings to laugh.

"I think Naruto defeating a Jonin the way he did, indicates he's somewhere near my level. Don't you guys think." Minato says only to receive a nod from Kushina and Sakura running over to check the young Kakashi, to make sure no extreme damage had been done thanks to the exploding clone.

Once Sakura was finished checking on Kakashi, she walks over to the laughing Naruto and delivers one good chakra enhanced punch to his face; which sends him flying from the training grounds to the front step of Ichiraku's . "_YOU IDIOT!_" That's all Sakura said before heading back to the village leaving a stunned Minato and Kushina with a paint-cover unconscious Kakashi.

Minato then turns to his wife with one thing on his mind. "Remind me to _never_ to get Sakura mad. Honestly she scares me more than you, after seeing that." Kushina could only nod, as she realized Sakura's strength could greatly overcome her. Minato does a quick water jutsu to clean the paint from Kakashi and picks him up, caring him towards the village with Kushina quickly to follow from behind.

* * *

**I'd like to thank you all of you loyal readers and followers of this story, because thanks to you guys and gals this story has reach 7,000+ views, but I'm very disappointed in the number of reviews that are posted. After all, we have 48 follows and 30 reviews but I know we can get more reviews that followers if we just try. So lets break that goal. Also I'd like to remind any readers or followers to check there inbox of their emails to see if any other stories that you are following have been updated. Plus, Chapter 9 and Chapter 10 will be written by Devin Warren as I will write chapters 11 & 12 then we will rotate every two chapters. But yeah...** **Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget that the poll to this story is located on my profile page. My name is NaturalGieling and I will reply to guys later.****_ Take care Homies..._**


End file.
